Extraordinary
by Chibi Darren
Summary: AU In a world where darkness hides in the least expected places, and friends are not easily found...Chiro must vanquish hidden shadows and find true friends to aid him in his quest. Will he succeed or darkness consume him?
1. Hell of a Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Monkey Team.

I got the inspiration for the story from listening to almost every single Evanescence songs (Don't ask why and how that was an inspiration). One, in particular, was the real inspiration. The song Tourniquet, it's such a beautiful song...listen to it, it rules.

Oh and enjoy (hopefully) heh heh(sweat drop).

* * *

The night was dark as rain fell onto the boy's face. The coldness of the cloud's teardrops soothed the lonely child. He sat against the side of a tall, brick building

Thirteen year old Chiro was a dark child he was. He wore the same black shirt and navy blue jeans everyday. His eyes were a dim blue color, showing no emotion. It matched his soft, pale skin. The only thing that held sweet beauty was the pendant around his neck, hanging off of a gold chain.

The pendant was a remarkably beautiful and rare star diamond. Not one human on Shuggazoom possessed one...well, except for Chiro.

_** His father was once a map maker, making all sorts of detailed maps of the universe, having to leave home almost all the time.**_

_** His mother was a young, beautiful lady. Chiro had her raven black hair while he had his blue eyes from his father. When Chiro's father came back from another long trip, he gave Chiro the star diamond. He said he had found it floating about in the emptiness of space and thought 'Why not' and took it.**_

_**Chiro wore it and never took it off. His eyes were brighter then, staring out at the beauty of the diamond. **_

_**One day, he and his parents took a stroll in the park-seeing the day was to be peaceful and sincere...**_

_**...never was anyone more wrong...**_

_**Fire fell from the sky and blood was being splattered everywhere. Strange skeleton like beings slashing their way through everyone. Chiro and his parents ran from these horrible creations from hell. Chiro lost his footing and became an easy target. The demon raised its hand-changing it into a blade- and went crashing down to cut into the boy.**_

_**Chiro shut his eyes, waiting for death to makes it way to him. Nothing happened for a moment. He slowly opened his eyes to be horrified by what he saw.**_

_**His father blocked the way of the demon and let it cut into his flesh. Chiro's eyes widened and he backed away. He started screaming, clutching his head with trembling hands. He kept screaming out 'why, why did you do it?'. **_

_**His mother came rushing to him and held him close. She stood up and looked to her husband. He had the crimson liquid all over his chest and he said silently,**_

_**Goodbye...**_

_**Chiro screamed out to his father, getting nothing out of it. His mother held him tighter as beads of tears ran down her face. She started running away from the cursed demon.**_

**_Hours of running passed and she was exhausted. Her eyes averted to a dark alley and she and her son hid behind a large dumpster._**

_"It's stinky back here, mommy..."_**_ Chiro's mother could not help but force herself to laugh at his small gesture. Even in the darkest of matters, her son was still so sweet and so innocent._**

_**There was a loud crash and they looked at each other with worried faces. A blade cut through the dumpster and nearly cut Chiro's mother. She held him once more and ran as fast as she ever. The demons ran after her only making her quicken her pace.**_

_"Mom...are we gonna die...?"** She held her little boy closer than ever.**_

_"You won't...at least..."** Chiro's eyes widened by the shock of her response.**_

_"What do you-"_**_ His mother threw him into a fairly large box she passed. She had tear filled eyes as she took a look at the box moving around. Chiro landed into the box and hit the wall it was laying against. He was knocked out by the force of the toss. _**

**_His mother turned to the demons following her and yelled,"_**_ You can kill me, but you will never lay a finger on my poor boy!"_**_ She took her final breaths and the blade went right through her chest._**

_**Hours later, Chiro finally broke from the grip of unconsciousness and crawled out of the box. He stood up wobbly. The boy shivered as the wind's breeze froze his fingers. He hugged himself to keep warm when he realized he was in the middle of a busy street.**_

_"Hey kid, move outta the way!"** A man honked the horn of his car which caused Chiro to run to the side of the street. He noticed that everything looked normal. How was that even possible?**_

_**Hell broke loose hours ago...it could not be cleaned up so fast! Suddenly he realized something was missing. **"Mommy...Daddy, where are you?"_

**_People started to stare at the boy calling out 'mom, dad where are you?' No one bothered and went on. _**_"Guys...please tell me that was just some nightmare..." _**_He ran to his house to find it empty and abandoned. _**_"No, this-this isn't real! It's not real!"_

**_Chiro started screaming out into space and hid in the corner of the empty room. He was hugging his knees and cried into them. Soon enough, he heard some strange voice._**

_Little brat...you're lucky I even let you live..._

**_Chiro looked around and saw no one there. He pulled his knees even closer and heard the voice again._**

_No one remembers...if I'm not allowed to kill you, I'll at least let you suffer..._

_"What, what do you mean you're not allowed to kill me!" **Chiro seemed stupid, replying to something that was not there.**_

_You'll learn soon enough...**the voice disappeared, leaving Chiro confused and full of hatred.**_

The boy shook his head, trying to stop the horrid memory from returning. He stared out into the heavens, watching the dim stars as the rain continues to fall on his face. His eyes were shut as he enjoyed his moments peace. _So calm,_he thought,_ Too bad it's gonna be ruined in less than three minutes..._

Chiro forced a laugh silently at his _dark _humor. He breathed in deeply and out continuously for a several amount of times. One last huffed of air and his ears picked up a sound of a crash. _Score on for me,_ he stood up and sighed,_ wouldn't it be good if I was wrong for once._

He stood up and did not move. Suddenly, he started to glow a bright orange color and he began to shrink. The glowing ceased.

There stood a boy, approximately the age of seven wearing a white outfit with a large, green button on his shirt. The sleeves covered his entire arm and he wore light green gloves. The white face mask made his outstanding sea foam eyes pop out. The final piece of this picture was a smile on his face.

Chiro changed from being depressed to being happy and ready to kick butt. This is who Chiro is...

...dark gloomy teenager by day, happy seven year old hero by night...

* * *

Okay, kinda dumb but the story will get better after a few chapters. Oh and before I forget...yes Chiro does look like he did in Night of Fear.

Miro: Did you really write this...

Me:...ya, you have it on tape.

Miro: This is NOT your normal writing style...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!

Me: I don't know...anyway, review and get a ball of yarn before you-(eyes get big and starts playing with yarn) NOW I KNOW WHY CATS LOVE THIS STUFF!

Miro: Well, you know R&R!


	2. Unexpected Help

"Sprx look out!" Nova shoved Sprx out of the way as a blast of energy was aimed and shot at him. Sprx was about to say something but was stopped by Gibson, who was just blasted by the attack. "Hey no one does that to my friend!" Nova ran from Sprx and to the enemy.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova unleashed her fury to the ground as a crack appeared and made its way towards the enemy. They turned out to be formless. Most of the formless fell into the huge crack Nova created. One formless snuck up on her while it raised its long, deadly blade.

Antauri slashed his way into the formless and landed on the damp ground. The formless exploded and the goop was all over Nova.

"Thanks Antauri…"Nova said half heartily, wiping the ooze left on the back of her head. Antauri walked over to her and helped her up. "You are welcome." Not to his knowing, another formless was approaching him.

"Antauri, look out!" screamed out a feminine voice. Antauri turned around and saw the formless approach him. He quickly went into his fighting stance and charged at the formless; but before he could get a chance to attack it, someone cried out," Pluto Punisher." A girl, obviously in her early teenage years, came out and kicked the formless, reducing it into nothing but ooze.

The girl landed on the ground and stood up. "Thank you, Layla." The girl smiled at the small, onyx monkey. Her blue hair went down to the midst of her back. She had kind, purple eyes and wore a white outfit with black leggings and a purple scarf, boots, and headband.

"No prob." Everyone soon heard someone scream. They turned to see Otto being attacked by a huge hoard of the formless. Gibson was helping to ward off the formless but, he was outnumbered. "Team, come on!" Layla yelled, giving out her orders. The monkeys slashed through the formless surrounding our favorite green mechanic and blue scientist.

"Saturn Smash!" Layla caused her hand to glow an eerie yellow color and successfully wiped out a good portion of the formless. But it wasn't enough of them. One of them whacked her behind the head and forced her down to the ground.

**"Layla are you-Ah!"** The monkeys said in perfect unison as they were also bonked on the head by the formless' claws. They found themselves in the same predicament as Layla. Suddenly, out of the shadows, came a small orange monkey.

**"Mandarin!" **The team easily recognized him as he approached them.

"How pathetic…can't even defend your selves from these weak creations…oh well…" Mandarin walked up to Layla and kicked harshly into her stomach. She screamed as the kick was driven into the lower part of her torso.

The monkeys screeched as they watched their leader getting kicked. Mandarin smirked, "Honestly, can't even take one small hit can you? Oh well…" He activated his energy sword and raised it high into the air, causing Layla's eyes to widen in pure fear. "This isn't going to be fun at all…" And he brought his sword down towards the girl. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for death to come.

It was silent for a few moments, everything stood still. Then, out of nowhere, Layla heard…

… "Chiro Spearo!" A lightning javelin came and knocked Mandarin away from the Layla.

"What was that?" Nova asked. Everyone looked over to see something that astonished them. A young boy, wearing a white outfit like Layla's and light green gloves, and boots, in a fighting stance.

The small boy charged his hands with electricity and bashed through a good portion of the formless. He threw his fist into the air and jumped gaily. The other half of the formless changed their claws into long, black blades and charged at the boy.

"Oh no, what will I do?" Chiro put on a smirk and jumped into the air. "Lightning Kick!" He bashed through the remaining formless and fell on his feet. Mandarin stepped in. He was furious at the boy for stepping into his attack.

"You little brat, you'll pay for that!" Not taking it as a threat, Chiro put a smile on his face and spoke up.

"Cool, I bet this'll be fun!" Mandarin was confused, since when were threats good things? He charged at Chiro, who was still smiling and standing in the same spot. Only a few feet away was Mandarin from stabbing the boy.

Finally, Chiro jumped up-doing a flip in the air- and avoided the attack. "Aw, come on; show me what you really got." Chiro said mockingly, sticking his tongue out at the orange monkey. By now, Mandarin was getting peeved; who did this kid think he was?

He jumped up and brought his sword to slash the small boy. Chiro continued to stand where he was when Layla yelled out, "Hey kid, move outta the way before -" Chiro snapped his fingers and an energy shield appeared around him, causing Mandarin to fall back. He growled at the boy, who was still sticking his tongue out.

"This isn't fun at all. God, I could be sleeping right-"Chiro was cut off when Mandarin slashed the boy's shield and destroyed it instantly. "Well this sucks!" He did a perfect 360 back flip and landed a few feet away from Mandarin.

"Finally, now it gets fun!" He said with a smile on his face, only making Mandarin even angrier. Mandarin went charging at Chiro while he just brought his hands up and made them into fists. When Mandarin got closer, Chiro yelled out, "Thunder Punch!" He smashed his hand into Mandarin's face and Mandarin fell back.

"Ha, look who's winning, Na nah!" He ran towards the Hyper Force and spoke to Layla. "Hi, I'm Chiro. Say, you okay?" Layla was befuddled. Since when were seven year old boys charged up with power? _Nothing makes sense anymore! _"Hello, woo hoo, anyone in there?" Chiro asked, annoyingly while knocking on the side of Layla's head.

"Huh, what; oh sorry little guy." Chiro frowned at that. He folded his arms and huffed.

"I am not little! I just saved your behinds!" Layla could not help but laugh, only causing Chiro to get angry. "Hey, I could've let that guy kick your fucking ass!" Layla patted his head, acting amused.

"Now don't say naughty language little guy." Chiro pushed her away and turned so his back would be facing her.

"Layla, are you alright?" Layla turned around to see Nova and the team up and alright. Chiro looked over to see a bunch of robot monkeys. He didn't show that he was interested but, he hid his fascination to show Layla he was still peeved.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Layla answered to the Nova.

"Who's that?" Otto asked pointing to the little boy behind her with his arms crossed.

"Oh, this is-"

"Cut the crap, I can introduce myself!" Layla was shocked over the boy's rude behavior. The monkeys were no better. "My name's Chiro and I'm leaving!"

Layla started to get furious by Chiro's attitude. All she said was little guy, what is so bad about that? "Don't have to be a little brat!" Suddenly, Chiro pinned her to the ground.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me! Now shut that fucking mouth of yours and leave me alone!" Chiro released Layla and continued to walk off. He started to glow a dim orange color and transformed into his normal self…

…well, not normal for the team. "What…the…hell...how did you do that!?" Sprx asked. Antauri couldn't help but to butt in.

"Yes, how did you change shape? I am curious as well…" Chiro sighed and opened his mouth to speak, when he was attacked.

"What was-"

"Get off of me!" The monkeys turned their attention to Chiro as he was attacked by Mandarin. He was shoving his energy shield on the side of Chiro's cheek, which caused his skin to start burn. Mandarin took his sword and slashed the boy's stomach.

Chiro was screaming as this happened. He was being constantly stabbed by the orange monkey. The skin on the side of his cheek was peeling of from the intensive heat of the shield. Blood was dripping off the side of his stomach and was making its way to his thigh. Mandarin wasn't going to go easy on the boy who got in his way. He stabbed deep into the boy's stomach and nearly made his sword go through the back as well.

Chiro's screaming ceased and passed out from all the blood that escaped his body.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Layla screamed out. Mandarin turned his sights to the annoying pest only to regret it. "Pluto Punisher!" Her right foot started to glow a bright purple color and she kicked Mandarin away from Chiro. She took hold of his shoulders and started to shake him.

"Hey, come on kid, wake up, wake up!" Layla put her head to his chest and tried to make out a heart beat. She heard nothing but the emptiness in his chest (wait, that's confusing, how do you hear emptiness?). Layla pressed two fingers to his neck and checked for a pulse. _Thank God! He's got a pulse, but it's so weak..._

"Gibson, we need to get him to the sick bay, NOW!" Gibson wasted no time and he took hold of Chiro's underarms and activated his jet pack.

"What about Mandarin?" Antauri asked, slight worry hidden in his voice. Layla looked over to Mandarin and saw he was unconscious.

" 'Fer now, we just leave him. We'll kick his ass later!" Antauri, involuntarily, nodded and took hold of Layla. The other monkeys activated their jet packs and started flying towards their Super Robot. Layla looked over to Chiro and saw he was still unconscious. _God, I hope we're not too late..._

* * *

Well, another chapter down. Will Chiro live, will he explain why he changes shape when he's out and being a hero, what'll happen when Mandarin wakes up? Ahh, I can't fit that all into one chapter. Anyway, R&R!


	3. Hello

It had been hours since the team came back into the robot and went charging into the sick bay with the wounded child in their arms. He had not awakened since the incident with Mandarin. The chief of science had placed the boy in a healing pod and hoped the technology in his lab would help the teen. Everyone could only wonder if Chiro was going to make it or not.

Gibson had pleaded to everyone to leave the lab and let him run a few tests on Chiro.

Layla went to her knees and begged the turquoise monkey to stay and check on the boy. Gibson-knowing Layla wouldn't stop until she got on his last nerve- sighed and let her in.

Layla looked towards the raven haired child. His body was still covered in the crimson liquid and the side of his cheek that was burned left his skin to be tender.

She hung her head in shame and felt a tear trickle down her soft, tan face._ How could I let that little nuisance hurt the kid like this?_

She couldn't look at him anymore; instead she turned her gaze towards Gibson who had a grim look on his face. Even though the answer was not going to be a nice one, Layla asked, "Is he gonna be alright, Gibson?" The blue scientist turned to face her as he cleared his throat.

"Well, I can assure you that he's far from being 'alright'." Layla's frown deepened by the scientist's response, how could she let an innocent soul get injured like this? "..But…he is stable. He'll live; the massive amount of blood release was too much for him and caused him to go into critical shock."

Layla's frown soon changed into a small smile. This was better news then before, she was just happy that the boy was going to live. She tapped on the scientist's shoulder and asked,"Do you know when he'll wake up?" Gibson shook his head and walked over to his computer.

Layla watched Gibson work, becoming confused and pondering how the blue monkey understood all the numbers, symbols and letters. Normally, she was like Sprx or Otto-confused every time Gibson started to talk. Only, Gibson never really noticed her confusion; Layla was glad she knew how to make things seem like the ways they do.

As she was still lost at looking at the confusing number and letters, Chiro started to wake up.

* * *

_Uh, what happened...Hey, where am I...! And why am I in a weird tube-ow, more importantly...why does my side hurt? _

Chiro looked around his surroundings and found himself in a strange lab. _Ah, I've been abducted by aliens!_ He started to panic at what the aliens would do to him. He started to tap on the glass wall in front of his face. Chiro turned his head to see a small robot monkey.

It had onyx eyes and blue fur._ Why does that monkey look-oh..wow Katie was right, I really am as dumb as moon rock._ He laughed a little at his friend's old insult. Katie-and a few other kids-were about five or six-a few years younger than Chiro was. People often wondered why a ten year old boy was off hanging out with kids five years younger then him. Soon enough, they didn't really pay attention to it and let them have their fun.

Katie and the other kids, knew all about Chiro's little hero business.

_They saw him transform one night in the alley and, at first, threatened to tell everyone his secret. The only thing that shocked them was that he was acting...happy when they threatened him._

_"Hey, why are you happy? We're going to tell on you!"** Katie exclaimed, slightly annoyed.  
**_

_"No you're not!" **Was all Chiro said.**_

_"What makes you say-" "-Because..." **He ran up to Katie and gave her a hug.** "I know you're better than that..."_

_**Katie blushed a little when she snapped out of her slight daze and pushed Chiro off of her. He continued to smile at her. She was angry and grossed out, but her blush stayed on the tip of her nose and on the sides of it as well. She gave him a smirk and put her hands to her hips.** "Well...you're right! I am better than that!"_

_"Cool...so you wanna be friends?" **Chiro asked, innocently. Katie was quiet for a few minutes before she returned a hug to Chiro.** "Sure, I'd be happy to be friends with a super hero!"_

_"Awesome, just don't tell anyone about-" "Don't worry, I won't tell a single soul. Right guys?" **She said, turning to face the small group of kids starring at her blankly. The nodded and gave each other a group hug. Chiro was still hugging the kids when he realized he had to go kick a bad guy's behind. **_

**_He ran from his new friends and into the Wastelands. Katie ran from her 'posse' and yelled out,_**_"Good luck beating the crud outta the baddie!" **Chiro started running backwards and waved to his friends.**I'm probably the first kid in Shuggazoom to have a super powered friend!** She thought to herself and sighed.  
**_

Chiro mentally sighed from the memory of his friend Katie. Unfortunately, when Katie turned nine, she received a serious, and deadly disease and died soon enough. After her death, Chiro stopped hanging out with the other kids and became depressed. Now, he had to endure another person that he cared about, taken away from his life. Katie was always like a younger sister; innocent in front of grown ups, then a little demon when they had their backs turned.

But, that's what was great about her, she was always full of energy; a time bomb ready to go off at anytime.

"Hey, he's awake!" Layla pointed out. Chiro forgot he was in a lab and looked down at the teenage girl in front of him. "You okay, kid?" She asked, worry and guilt in her voice.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fin-fine...can I get out of this tube!?" Layla was about to answer him, but Gibson beat him to it.

"I think it would be best if you stayed in there for another hour-"

"Look! I feel fine, just let me out!" Gibson wasn't happy with this boy's behavior.

"You're not stable yet. Any unnecessary movement and you'll go into shock again!"

"Does it look like I care! If you didn't know, it kinda feels weird being in a giant tube! I thought aliens we're going to experiment on me!" Chiro's face was turning red, showing he was becoming frustrated with Gibson.

Thinking this would be long before it ended, Gibson gave up and shut off the healing sequence. Chiro hopped out of the tube.

He felt a little wobbly so, he used one hand to place on the wall, for better balance. Gibson noticed this and took the boy's free arm. "Will you at least lay down?"

Chiro sighed and replied, "Fine..." He carefully walked to the examination table and he layed down. He was soon warmed up by the blanket that Gibson was kind enough to place on his body. "...thanks..."

Gibson could only smile kindly to the boy. "It's not a problem at all. Layla could you stay here while I get the others?"

"Sure thing, Gibby!" He headed off and out of the lab to search for his comrades. Layla turned her attention to Chiro and smiled. "So...what's up?"

"Um, let's see...the ceiling, space, heaven, stars, and...some other stuff my brain can't understand..."

"Oh great, another joker!" Chiro put on a playful smirk. He stuck his tongue out at her and made her laugh a little. "Ha, only know you for less than a few hours and you're already being annoying!"

There was an awkward silence after that. Chiro got bored so, he started playing around with his fingers. Not long after that, Layla asked, "So, why'd you come?" Chiro gave Layla a confused look.

"I don't follow..."

"Why'd ya help us?"

"Soon as I hear danger, I come rushing in!" Layla just kept looking at him. _Oh great, just what we need, a reckless teenager! And I thought I was enough. _Layla gave Chiro a small punch on the shoulder, only making him grit his teeth a bit.

"Hey, still in a bit of pain here!"

"Oh, so Gibby was right again! Maybe I should get him to put you back in that tube!" She said, in a mocking sing along voice.

"Hey, I had to get outta that tube thing! It felt weird being in there!"

"Yeesh, someones fussy!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!" It was a childish battle to see who was fussy. It had taken up a good three or four minutes of their life, when Gibson, followed by the rest of the monkeys, walked into the room to see the two teenagers fighting amongst each other. Deciding that the argument was probably pointless, he stepped in to stop it.

"Enough of this bickering! What on Shuggazoom are you fighting about?"

**"Uhhh...we forgot..." **Chiro and Layla said in perfect unison. Gibson rolled his eyes as he helped Chiro sit up. "Hey, who exactly are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Layla, leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!"

"I am known as Mr. Hal Gibson. Note, please do not call me Mr. or Hal, just Gibson."

"Hey there I'm Nova!"

"I go by Otto."

"Name's S-P-R-X 77, but you can call me Sprx!"

"I am best known as Antauri."

"Now then, we just want to ask you a few questions." Gibson told the boy.

"Yeah, like why on Shuggazoom do you change from teenager to little kid!?" Sprx screamed out in Chiro's face. Chiro looked at a random spot on the wall and thought, _why do I change? _"Hey kid, anyone home?" Chiro snapped out of his thoughts and answered the vermilion monkey.

"...You know...I really don't know. I think it's cause of how angry I was when it happened..." His bangs hid his face as he tried to stop tears from falling.

Antauri gave the boy a confused look. "When wha-" "When **hell **broke loose..." Chiro said, with his voice dipped with venom at the word 'hell'.

Nova was about to ask what he meant by that but, was cut off by the sound of their, very annoying, alarm. "That thing always goes off at the _worst_ times!" Nova complained. Layla, Sprx, and Otto ran out of the room to check the screens while the others stayed in the lab.

"I think you should stay here Chi-"

"Oh no! You're not making me stay, I'm going out there!"

"But, you're in no condition!"

"To bad!"

"...You're not going to listen are you?"

"Hm...not really!" Chiro pulled off the blanket, swung his legs over the table, and ran out of the lab. Gibson shook his head in annoyance.

"That boy is completely reckless!"

"Well, we can't do anything about it now, we got some butt to kick!"The monkeys agreed and ran out of the lab, joining the rest of the team-and their reckless guest- in the main room. "What's the problem...whoa! What are those things!?" Nova asked, pointing out to the...demon...showed on the screen.

They were all the same onyx color with blood red eyes. Their wings were bat shaped-also had a shade of scarlet- and their bones were easily visible. The demons looked like something sent by Satin himself and right out of hell. The Hyper Force and Chiro cringed in fear at the sight of these creatures.

"Well, let's go! Monkeys Mobilize!" Layla said, snapping out of the fear that was nipping at her. Everyone nodded and started running to their transport tubes. Chiro snapped his fingers and changed into his younger, hero form. Layla activated her hyper mode and grabbed Chiro's arm.

"Hey-"

"There's gonna be a tight squeeze..." Was all she said as she ran to her transport tube, Chiro being dragged into the tube, and shot down. They reached their destination and met up with each other.

"You weren't lying when you said 'tight squeeze'!"

"Come on guys, no time for chit chat!" Layla and Chiro nodded and ran out the doors. They made it outside and quickly went into their fighting stances.

**"****Hyper Force, GO!" **And with that, the monkeys and Chiro charged at the demons, ready to put all their fury into their attack.

* * *

Yeah I know, I think Gibson was pretty OOC, but I'm not the best in keeping people (or monkeys as the case may be) IC. And I know the ending was pretty rushed but, it's hard to stop a habit. That and I really didn't like the chapter, I found it kind of boring. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting and that sort of stuff.

You know, to sum things up, not my best chapter so far. Anyways, R&R!


End file.
